The Lost Hero
by Anypony
Summary: This is a fan made character who must find his destiny throughout the land of Equestria. Along the way he comes to Ponyville and realizes his dream life. Yet there is a major problem that must be dealt with for him to live his dream. Action and adventure mostly yet there is a strong hint of romance as time goes on.


The Lost Hero

Chapter 1: A Hero is Born

Across the vast world ponies reside in is a land known as the Palomino Plateau; this land was one of the most brutal climates known to pony kind and few even perished the thought of crossing, let alone living in this place. However, some nomadic tribes are resourceful and enduring enough to call this place home. The Jaca Navarra tribe, a relatively small and isolated group that is completely in the middle of the Palomino Plateau, has been located there for over 500 years. Mostly composed of farmers and brick layers, this group prides itself in the strength of its people and their determination and unswerving spirit to survive. Of the approximately 200 tribe members, two in particular's lives would be ever changed with the gift they were about to receive.

These two ponies were blessed with the gift of an Earth pony colt into their lives. He had a slicked back black mane and tail with a golden coat. They named him Desert Heat, obviously after the brutal climate he came into the world. From the moment the parents saw him, they knew something different was about him. The parents took him to the tribal shaman and asked if there was anything particularly unusual about him. The shaman's eyes lit up when he saw this colt. The shaman said that this was no ordinary colt; this colt had a very special gift and destiny that would be unveiled to him once he became older. He also stated that he would have to travel great distances to fulfill this divine prophecy and had to go alone and endure a life of adversity. The parents looked at each other with confusion yet were surprised and joyous of having a son with such a profound life ahead of him.

As a boy, things were obviously extraordinary about him; for one, he was much stronger than normal ponies his age and had no problem with labor intensive jobs that most adult ponies struggled with. Along with this, Desert had an astounding ability of endurance and could carry on with intense work and exercise without fatigue. His father and mother were both proud at how strong and hard working their divine son was becoming.

It was Desert's 13th birthday and it had been a hot and long day for him and his father laying mud bricks. The day was finally over and Desert was excited to go home and celebrate his coming to adolescence. The two were walking home when Desert asked if he could go watch the sunset since its brilliance was especially breathtaking today. His father allowed him to go and Desert soon went to the edge of the village to lie down and enjoy the vibrant colors the sun showed. Just as the sun was dipping below the horizon a bright flash occurred that shocked Desert and sent him a vision. The vision had sights of different places and environments he had never seen before; ponies he had never met and things he had never heard of were all witnessed.

Desert awoke from his vision slowly and noticed it was totally dark outside and had seemed like hours had passed. Desert looked around for some kind of explanation yet it was a mystery as to what had happened. However he did discover something had appeared on him- it was his cutie mark. Yet instead of being elated at the sight of it he was confused as to why it was what it was. It was a compass rose; Desert had always thought he would have something related to bricks like his father but instead it was something of navigation. Desert rushed home and told his parents what had happened and asked as to why his cutie mark had nothing to do with his talent. His parents looked at each other and had no explanation as to why these events occurred.

It had finally come, adulthood for Desert was something he had been looking forward to for years and now it was here. Desert was working around the house when his mother called him into his parents' room. His father told Desert of what the shaman had said. Desert's mother explained that his cutie mark had not been bricks because he was to navigate through adversity in order to reach his true potential. They also told Desert of how he needed to pack and leave the tribe in search of far away lands that were foretold to possess his truly successful life. It was a bittersweet moment for Desert; on one had he was a divine pony that was to lead a life of success and a ultimate destiny yet on the other he had to leave his entire life that he had known thus far behind. Tears rolled down Desert's cheeks as he hugged his parents. His father said with a strong tone of sadness, "we will never forget you son. You have been given a destiny that is better than we could ever give you." Desert's mother continued, "Desert, you are the greatest achievement of our lives and we're so proud of you. I… I think you're." Desert's mother couldn't continue her sentence because she had became so choked up with tears. Desert cried that night and realized this was his last night of his former life.

Desert awoke to the last sunrise he would see in his room where he had lived for 18 years. He was an adult now, and with adulthood came being strong and continuing on through hardships. Desert packed up his belongings and slung his packs over his sides. His mother and father stood outside their mud brick home and cried softly as their now adult pony left on his journey across lands uncharted to the Jaca Navarra. Desert walked and looked back on his tribe, his former life behind him, and the cruel and brutal plateau ahead. This was his new life, searching for his true destiny.

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Sun Scorched

It was the tenth day crossing the vast plateau and Desert had barely enough water to make it through another day. Even with his ability of endurance, his life was nearly drained of him. Yet Desert had learned to persevere through even the toughest of situations and knew many tricks that could aid in his survival. Desert stopped underneath a jutting rock that provided shade. He was so tired yet he knew if he stopped there was a chance he would not awake. Desert considered his options based on what he had: he had little water, some food, knew which direction he was going but didn't know which way was closest to water and knew night was still a couple hours away. Desert decided even if the risk was there, he needed to sleep off some fatigue and stay under the shade so he could hike more at night. Desert cuddled up and used one of his packs as a makeshift pillow and fell right asleep.

He awoke a couple hours later to a bright and vibrant moon. The air was much cooler and he was reenergized and ready to go. Desert got up and stretched and began packing up his things when he saw something. It was what looked like other ponies in the distance. Desert shouted, "Hey! Hello! Is somepony out there?" The ponies turned to his direction and began hollering at each other. They began running towards Desert. "Dear Solaris!" Desert realized what a mistake he had made; these ponies were bandits and by the looks of it they were about to rob him. Desert galloped as fast as he could but with the packs of supplies and equipment his speed was greatly hindered. The bandits were racing up towards him and Desert was sure he was going to be attacked.

Desert closed his eyes as the bandits were coming within 20 yards of him but all of the sudden Desert's cutie mark began to glow. Soon it turned into a luminescent beacon that Desert opened his eyes to see. Desert felt a surge of power through him, like lightning was pulsing through his body. Desert's fear subsided as courage came and took its place. The bandits closed in on Desert and held weapons menacingly. Desert was outnumbered 9 to 1 yet he was not afraid for some reason. One of the bandits yelled over to Desert, "okay kid, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Drop the gear and leave or let the buzzards pick at your remains." Desert looked over at the one who said this and punched him right in the sternum. His body flew 20 feet before landing in a sand dune. The rest of the bandits took a step back at the amount of force they had seen Desert unleash. "Alright let's kill him!" one of the bandits yelled. The other 8 ran towards Desert with full force yet Desert stomped the ground and let out a surge than blew back the bandits. The bandits got up slowly and were dazed and awe struck at what had happened. A couple tried to attack Desert again yet with a kick and a punch the bandits were rendered unconscious. The bandits fled from this supernatural pony with full speed.

Desert's cutie mark stopped glowing. He was now exhausted and needed to lie down. "What in the wide world am I?" Desert looked up into the stars wondering what type of magic or supernatural ability he possessed. He was an Earth pony after all, not a unicorn. Even if he was a unicorn he would need an incredible amount of talent to perform such powerful moves with magic. Life for Desert was changing so fast and new things were becoming so confusing. Desert decided to lie for a bit before hiking into the night.

The next morning Desert was relieved to finally see a change in scenery. More trees were appearing and the climate was getting cooler. This usually means water is near and that shade would be more abundant. Finally Desert saw a small pond that had crystal clear water; he chugged what seemed like gallons of water and was so thankful for this. Along with this, berries were in some of the bushes around the pond and were the safe kind to eat. Desert loaded up his packs with food and water and was about to go on his way when he spotted a mare lying underneath one of the trees. She seemed unconscious rather than sleeping. Desert asked, "Um miss? Are you okay?" There was no response. Desert nudged her yet she still did not react. Desert noticed a blackish color around her lips and immediately knew what had happened. Desert opened up one of his packs quickly and took out a vial of green liquid. He poured the potion down the mare's throat and waited for a bit. The mare's breathing picked up some and suddenly she opened her eyes. She coughed a bit and asked "wha- what happened? Who are you?" Desert was relieved the nightmare berries' effect had worn off from the antidote he gave her.

Desert said "well miss I guess you ate some nightmare berries and had gone into the eternal night state."

"Oh geez! Well I sure am glad you were able to save me!" she responded.

"It's nothing; you always should be prepared for any situation. But excuse me for not introducing myself; my name is Desert Heat and I come from the Jaca Navarra tribe across the Palomino Plateau."

"Oh wow you have traveled far! I'm Sweet Pea; I live in the town not too far away from here called Colts Cross. It's a big farming town and I live on a pea nut farm."

"Well where I'm from sparse berries from bushes and bitter roots are about the only thing we can find. Unless you're important and can get oatmeal."

"Wow Desert life seems pretty tough; I wonder why anypony would want to live in such a harsh climate."

"I suppose it's just tradition; it's where my family has lived for generations and the ponies there really respect and honor the land."

"Well that's very admirable; so would you like for me to show you around town and all Colts Cross has to offer?"

"Why sure, thank you!"

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3: A New Frontier

Desert and Sweet Pea started walking out of the sand and into dirt where more and more trees came and the heat became less and less. Desert noticed Sweet Pea's cutie mark was a pea nut stalk- he thought this was cute. As the two headed into town many of the locals were confused as to who was the new pony in town; some approved yet some didn't. However Sweet Pea disregarded all of the looks she and Desert were getting and stayed in her friendly and bubbly mood. The two came upon a cozy looking cabin that was surrounded by what seemed miles of pea nut fields.

"Well this is the place" said Sweet Pea.

Desert thought the place was very charming and quaint. He wished he had such a nice home that was made out of something rather than drab and old stone like his house was.

"You have a very appealing home Sweet Pea. I wish I was raised in such a nice household."

Sweet Pea blushed and said, "oh well it's not much really, my dad built it many years ago and ever since my family has called it home."

Just then, a big and burly stallion came out of the cabin and said to Sweet Pea, "well there you are Sweetie! I was wondering how long you were going to be out!"

Sweet Pea galloped over and hugged her father. "Dad, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Desert Heat; he kind of saved me earlier today when I went over to Berry Pond and accidentally ate some nightmare berries."

"Oh are you alright? I told you to be careful about picking berries!" he said sternly.

"Oh no I'm fine dad, I promise. But I want to repay this helpful stallion over here."

Sweet Pea's father trotted over to Desert; Desert was much shorter than him but was probably just as strong. Sweet's father smiled and shook Desert's hoof with joy at the act he had done for his daughter.

"I want to thank you sir for helping my daughter. I'm glad there are folks out there willing to help a pony in need!"

Desert Heat smiled at the acceptance Sweet's father gave. "Well it was nothing sir, really. I just stumbled upon her and did what I knew to help."

Sweet Pea told her father he was hiking through the land on a type of quest for his true destiny and could use some supplies. Without hesitation Sweet's father went inside the cabin and within a few minutes came back out with camping supplies, food and survival gear.

"This otta' help in the trek through the mountains up ahead!" said Sweet's father.

"Oh my!" Desert was truly grateful for all the supplies he had been given.

"Now be careful son, there's some fierce terrain up ahead and you need to be extra cautious through the steep hills and deep valleys. I'll give you this map here to help guide you through these parts. You're almost in Equestria; about another day of hiking and you should be nearing a town called Ponyville. Once you get there, restock and you can take your journey on from there."

"Thank you sir, I greatly appreciate your hospitality!" Desert Heat shook Sweet's father's hoof again and nodded at Sweet Pea. The two waved and went back inside the cabin as Desert headed off onto a trail that cut through the now dense brush of the forest.

End of Chapter 3

Chapter 4: The Hills Have Eyes

This place was strange. It was frightening. It was the woods. This terrain was so different from anything he had seen. Everything was so alive and seemed to be watching him. Night was starting to fall over the trees and Desert was setting up his camp for the night. In the supplies Sweet's father gave to him was a big tarp Desert could use for a makeshift tent. It had a few rips but it was good enough to block any rain that might come by. Just as Desert was settling down to sleep he heard a noise. It was not like any noise he had heard before- it was shrill and screech-like. Desert looked around for any indication of an animal or pony. He got up and went around his campfire looking for anything suspicious. He heard the noise again yet it was closer and multiple beings were making it now. Desert became a bit frightened now and wished he wasn't all alone in this place. Numerous sounds of the same manor were being made now, all around him, the trees seemed to be wailing these tormenting sounds. Desert was sweating with fear and didn't know what was about to happen, then suddenly, silence.

Desert was nearly petrified with fear. Just then what seemed like a thousand blue eyes lit up all around the camp; Desert had heard of these, they were Changelings. They crawled out of the dark of the woods, creeping closer and closer to Desert. Their snarling mouths were dripping with anticipation over the meal they were about to have. They could smell the love in Desert's heart and couldn't wait to have their own bit of it. One lunged at Desert, which he swiftly kicked and threw off. Then another, and another, but there were too many, there was no possible way Desert could fend off this many. Desert's cutie mark wasn't glowing either- whatever magic had helped him yesterday wasn't doing him any good now. Desert could feel his life being drained from them and he couldn't take much more, he thought he would be to weak to go on much longer.

A bright light boomed down from the sky, knocking all of the Changelings back. A majestic black alicorn stood in front of Desert and used her magic to propel the Changelings back into the forest and rid them of the camp. Desert flipped over onto his back where he saw his savior. She was a shining figure; Desert thought for sure she was an angel. The alicorn used her magic to heal Desert's wounds and restore his life that which had been drained.

"Are… are you an angel? Am I dead?" Desert asked.

"No my young friend, you are not dead, far from it." The alicorn giggled at bit at the thought.

"Well what happened? Who are you?"

"I am Princess Luna, keeper of the night. I protect my subjects during the night while my sister Celestia controls and protects the day."

"Wait, you actually control the night? I thought Solaris turned the moon and sun."

"Oh you must be from the Jaca Navarra tribe! Yes, your legends of Solaris are actually of my sister. Yet I have returned and she has given me the power to control the night again. I haven't in a thousand years."

"Well I am in forever in your debt miss; without you I would have probably been Changeling chow!"

"It is no problem. I have heard of you though- a young stallion with his divine destiny. I know there are great things in your future too. However remember to stay on the path of good and don't fall into the clutches of evil. You have a brave and pure soul, do not give up the gift you have been given."

With that the alicorn used her magic to teleport out of the dark forest leaving Desert in a state of awe. He had just been saved by the controller of the night. Whatever gift he had been given, it was one of true importance.

End of Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Finding a Home

Despite his late night fright, Desert got an early start to his morning of packing up the camp and hiking the trail down to the town Sweet's father called Ponyville. The trail was pretty decent, not many obstacles or adversities and it wasn't much of a problem to get through the woods. The woods became less dense and the sky became more open and clear. Desert finally reached a point with a big lake surrounded by a small shore. There were a couple of ponies around it, enjoying the sun and the coolness of the lake. Desert walked up to one of the ponies and asked "well hello there! May I ask where the town of Ponyville is? I need to restock on supplies and I'm not exactly sure where it is." The pony he asked had a pink mane and was ecstatic to meet a new pony.

"Oh you're new here! Well actually you're in Ponyville now! Well, on the outskirts really, but Ponyville nonetheless!"

"Well do you know how to get into town from here?" Desert replied.

"Oh yeah easy peasy! But don't you want to take a load off and relax a bit around the lake?"

Desert was in the mood to cool off, especially since the heat of the day was coming about. Desert gladly accepted and joined the other two ponies that were with the pink pony. One was blue with a magnificent rainbow mane. Desert had never seen something so unique. The other had a pink mane with a yellow coat- she could hardly look over at him though.

"Oh where are my manors, I'm Desert Heat by the way; I've traveled very far in search of my true destiny here in this land."

"Neat-o! I'm Pinkie Pie and well, I like cupcakes!" the pink pony smiled and giggled.

"I'm Rainbow Dash and speed is my game! If you ever think you can beat me in anything you know who to call."

"Well… I- umm I'm Fluttershy." The yellow pony turned away and couldn't look Desert in the eyes.

Desert said, "Well you all seem great and very nice; do you all live in Ponyville?"

"Yeah, it's a nice town and everypony likes to help out a pony in need" said Rainbow Dash.

"Well do you think you could help me around town; I'm not sure where to go from here" replied Desert.

"Of course! Anypony is a friend of mine!" elated Pinkie.

The four ponies spent some time cooling off at the lake while the heat of the day passed and the sun subsided. The four trotted into Ponyville where Desert was then introduced to some new ponies. They walked up to a purple pony who was levitating three books at one time while still walking.

"This is Twilight; she's like the smartest pony in all of Ponyville and she is even Celestia's pupil" said Rainbow.

"It's an honor to meet such an intelligent and important pony" said Desert.

Twilight looked up and smiled at the stallion. "Well hello there; I hope you enjoy Ponyville! It's a great place to visit and the ponies here are always friendly."

"Why thank you! I can already see from the amount of kindness you all have."

The four said good bye to Twilight and let her continue her studies while they headed over to a very ornate and colorful building. There was much commotion in the upper floor and what seemed like shouting too. The four heard "oh this will never work!" "Where are my gems?" and "I thought this fabric was white not ivory!" Desert looked at the three and wondered what was going on.

"Oh it's nothing! Just Rarity inventing the next best fashion for Equestria!" said Pinkie.

"Rarity! Rarity! I have somepony you should meet!" said Pinkie.

"What? Not now darling I'm in THE ZONE!"

"Pleaaasseeee? He has traveled all the way from what he says the Palomino Plateau!"

The bustling stopped. The door slammed and Rarity raced down to the front door.

"The Palomino Plateau you say? Well I've always admired foreign ponies; such diverse taste and culture- not like ponies from around here." Her eyes flickered at the end of her sentence.

Desert didn't feel like a special pony, far from it. Plus he didn't really have the 'diverse taste or culture' she was talking about. He was a mud brick layer; however she was under the impression he must be some sort of prince or ambassador.

"Sorry miss but I don't think I'm a pony of much importance. I'm only a mud brick layer who is in search of my true life. I was foretold to live an ultimate destiny in a faraway land and I guess I'm still searching for it," replied Desert.

"Not an important pony? My dear you're on an epic journey! Anypony with such a special fortune should be admired for their courage and dedication!" Rarity trotted closer to Desert flirtatiously. Desert acknowledged this but wasn't really interested in Rarity; after all, he needed to stay focused on his mission.

"Well it was nice meeting you Rarity; you seem like a very nice and helpful pony."

"Oh, leaving so soon? Well if you need any help with learning about Ponyville you know who to ask," Rarity said with a wink afterwards.

"Okay bye Rarity!" Pinkie said. "You've got to meet our last friend too! She's a really hard worker but she's also a lot of fun to hang out with!"

Desert nodded and the four walked over to a giant apple farm; it was about three times the size of the pea nut farm Sweet Pea lived on. Then, Desert saw her. She was the most beautiful pony he had ever laid eyes on. He knew he had to be with her.

End of Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Horse Power

"Well howdy ya'll. How are ya' doing?" said the girl of Desert's dreams.

"Oh hey Applejack, we wanted to introduce you to this new pony in town. His name is Desert Heat. He's from the Palomino Plateau and apparently he's on an epic journey trying to find his destiny," said Rainbow.

"Well that sure is a long ways away! You must be tired from traveling all that way," said Applejack.

Desert was blushing and didn't know what to say. He was positively tongue tied.

"Yea- uhh I suppose I-I am a bit tired," he sheepishly said.

"Well if ya' want you can stay here for the night; I'm sure Granny Smith wouldn't mind the company."

"Oh… uhhh" Desert's sentence was cut short by Pinkie Pie, "That's a great idea! I'm sure you'll love it here on Sweet Apple Acres Desert!"

Desert made a nervous smile and said "Oh yeah, sounds great and can't wait."

"Well we'll leave you two; you've probably got a lot to talk about!" Pinkie said.

The other two ponies said their good byes to Applejack and Desert and with that Desert was left with his crush standing right in front of him.

"Well if yer gonna spend the night you could help with some of the chores I've still got to do. It's not much but I could use the help."

"Oh no problem, I'm always willing to help a pony," Desert was trying to become more relaxed around AJ.

The two walked past a big barn and a nice farmhouse before they were at the orchards.

"Now all ya' have to do is this." AJ forcefully hit the tree with her hind legs and with a thud the apples fell down into baskets placed around the tree.

"Now you try!" AJ smiled over at Desert.

Desert walked up to one tree and with all his strength smacked the tree with his legs. The tree shook furiously and the tree nearly cracked in half at the point Desert hit it. The apples went flying away rather than landing in the baskets.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength," Desert was so embarrassed. He had already messed up with his crush in the first 10 minutes of meeting her.

"Land sakes! You've got some power in those legs! Not even Big Macintosh can do that!" said AJ in awe.

"Well I-I I'm so sorry I didn't mean to break the tree, honestly I'm so sorry!"

"Oh it's no problem Desert; I just wasn't expecting ah pony to be able to do that!

Desert blushed. AJ was impressed with his strength and wasn't mad at the fact he nearly split one of her trees. Desert toned down the power on his kicks and continued working on bucking apple trees until the sun was just about to set over the horizon.

"Boy howdy that was some fine apple bucking for ah rookie," AJ said with a smile of admiration pointed towards Desert.

"Thanks, I always try my best at what I do," Desert smiled over and looked AJ in the eyes. What had started out as an awkward and embarrassing greeting had turned into a new and fun friendship that Desert hoped would blossom into something more. The two finished up and headed into the farm house where Desert was introduced to the rest of the apple family.

"Well this here is Apple Bloom, that's Granny Smith and that big red pony over there is Big Macintosh," AJ said with a tone of merriment, hoping the family would be accepting of Desert. "His name is Desert Heat and he's traveled all the way from the Palomino Plateau in search of his true destiny."

"Well that is a mighty far length fella! I'd be obliged to give you a place to rest your tired hooves," said Granny Smith with a grin.

"Wow-e! You must have a buncha' stories about those far away places and the journey over here!" exclaimed Apple Bloom who was now hyped up about having a guest over.

"Now, now let him relax Apple Bloom, he's been helping me buck apples for half of the day and he did ah great job too," AJ looked over and smiled at Desert with a hint of flirtation. Desert caught this and instantly became tongue tied like at the beginning of the day.

"Well- uhhh it was nothing really. I just did what I was told and the job was done easy enough. But Applejack was the better of us; she's a really hard worker," Desert said with pink cheeks.

"Oh I don't think so! I tell ya' what this pony here actually snapped ah tree right in half he hit it so hard! I'd never seen anything like it!" The other members of the apple family were surprised at what Desert apparently had done. This made Desert even more embarrassed- he didn't want to be the center of attention and certainly didn't want to appear as a show off.

"That's amazin'! I can't believe he actually snapped an apple tree!" Apple Bloom was becoming even more excited now that a pony with such power was in her presence.

"Big Macintosh- care to test your strength against this powerful pony?" AJ said with a smirk on her face. Big Macintosh walked over to Desert. Macintosh was tall, built and looked much stronger than Desert. Desert was intimidated by his sheer size and didn't want to challenge him.

"Well sure, I suppose we could see just how much horse power he has," Big Mac said with a smile. "How about we hoof wrestle?"

The ponies made their way to the table, locked hooves and got ready. AJ said, "alright keep it clean and no cheatin'."

Big Mac smirked while Desert was worried about what would happen next. AJ exclaimed, "go!" and with that the fight was on. Big Mac was strong for sure, but Desert could hold up against him. Big Mac was surprised when he first tried to push Desert's hoof down because normally other ponies would lose right then and there. However Desert was different- he had power that was unexpected for a pony his size. The two fought for a while until Desert decided he would end it. With a groan Desert smacked Big Mac's hoof to the table and the fight was over.

End of Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Love is in the Air

Big Mac was huffing and puffing and couldn't believe he'd been beat! Nevertheless he was a good sport and congratulated Desert on his victory. AJ was now even more attentive to her guest and admired him for his display of power.

"My word you've got some power young fella'," Granny Smith said with amazement.

"Yeah he sure is one strong stallion" AJ said smiling at Desert. Desert tilted his head away due to how much he was blushing.

"Did you see how he did thayt?!" Apple Bloom was nearly bouncing off the walls with the display of strength she had just witnessed. No pony in Ponyville had ever beaten Big Mac and Desert had made it seem easy.

"Well ah think it's about right time for supper. I've got a nice potato soup cooked up," Granny Smith motioned for the other ponies to sit and eat. The family and Desert sat and had a great meal discussing all about the Jaca Navarra tribe and the stories his father would tell Desert when he was a colt. The apple family seemed to accept Desert as one of their own and he was grateful for it. After dinner, Desert was called by AJ into her room.

"Ah really think my family likes ya' and ah was really impressed with how you beat Big Mac," AJ said with a smile and a flip of her mane. Desert knew she was flirting and it was making his heart skip a beat.

"Well thank you Applejack. I really like your family too; they have great hospitality and compassion."

"You know, ah think you should stay around here for ah bit. Ah know you've got your journey and all but ah wish you could stay and spend some time in Ponyville; ah'm sure you'd like it around here."

Desert did like the quaint little town of Ponyville. All the ponies were nice and caring, there was food and shelter available and of course the pony of his dreams was here. He had reached a choice point- he could stay and get to live here with the apple family but he might never find his true destiny. Desert looked out the window in the room. The stars showed brilliantly in the night sky. He turned around and made his choice.

"I'll stay."

AJ smiled and hugged Desert. Then something unexpected happened- AJ gave Desert a kiss. She moved back and winked at him. She then left the room to tell the rest of the family of the news. Desert was positively breathless and couldn't really fathom what just happened. He had just gotten a kiss from the pony he most admired and now he was staying the night with her; it was the best day he could've hoped for.

Desert came back down to the living room where the family was talking. Apple Bloom saw him come down and shouted "Ah'm so excited you decided to stay!"

"Well I just hope I won't be too much of a burden on you all if I stay," Desert replied.

"Oh no it's not a problem at all" Granny Smith said, "but I hope you don't mind bucking apples."

"It's not a problem at all. I actually enjoy it!" Desert was so happy he had a home and a job again.

"Well we better get to bed soon; there's ah bunch of bucking to be done tomorrow," AJ said motioning for the bedrooms.

"Yer right, sweet dreams everpony," said Apple Bloom.

Everypony started for their rooms when AJ told Desert he would bunk in her room. Desert was so nervous- he was excited too though. AJ moved over to Desert, her body moving slowly and gracefully. Her tail brushed up against Desert's side and immediately Desert started sweating. He didn't know what to do; he was much too nervous to move.

"Yer one strong stallion Desert, I really like that" she said, "I think you'd be ah great worker around here."

"Well I think you're a great friend Applejack. You're too kind." Desert was trying as hard as he could from not collapsing from the amount of nervousness he had.

"Oh jus' friends? I thought we could be more," she said seductively.

Desert was as red as the apples he had bucked earlier that day. She was gorgeous and for some reason she liked him. AJ turned and looked Desert straight in the eyes. He became instantly lost in her emerald eyes and couldn't look away. Then she moved in and kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss Desert had ever received. AJ pulled back and smiled at Desert.

"It's a cute thing thayt yer shy around me. I really like you Desert."

"To tell you the truth AJ" Desert's heart was racing, "from the moment I saw you I wanted to kiss you."

AJ giggled and went in for another kiss. Desert had eased up now and was becoming aroused. Soon enough they were kissing for minutes on end and the night ended with both of them falling asleep as new marefriend and coltfriend.

End of Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Falling off the Path

It had been two months since Desert first arrived in Ponyville and life couldn't have been better for him. He had a beautiful marefriend, he loved his work and he was well liked by all the ponies in Ponyville. It had become apparent Desert and AJ were dating and everypony thought they were the cutest couple; Rarity was still a bit jealous of AJ but she was still happy for her nonetheless. It was another long and hot day bucking apples when AJ and Desert decided to call it a day. The two had dinner with the rest of the apple family and everypony was in great spirits. Desert and AJ then decided to go to bed where they had the usual kissing session before bed. To Desert, this was his ultimate destiny; he couldn't imagine anything greater than what it presently was. However this was not his true life still.

Desert soon fell asleep after he and AJ stopped their kissing. This was no ordinary sleep though- his dream was a message. A voice echoed in his mind.

"This is not your life Desert. You are destined to save all of pony kind. Do not fall off the path. Do not fall off the path…"

Desert awoke with a frantic jerk. He was breathing hard and wasn't sure what to do. He looked over at AJ- she was even more beautiful when she slept calmly. He was at a point of pure dismay. He loved his new life and couldn't wish for a better one yet at the same time he knew he had to continue his journey or something catastrophic would occur to everypony. He knew what he had to do. He kissed AJ on the cheek one last time and stroked her mane. The note was left on the door.

The night was crisp but not too cool; however Desert's heart was the thing that felt coldest of all. Desert cried as he walked away from the place he had loved to call his new home and was still unsure as to where he needed to go to answer the call of his destiny. He was nearly outside of Ponyville when he noticed a pony somberly walking on the path up ahead. The pony had a lumbering step that was zombie like. Desert got closer and saw it was an old mare.

He asked, "Hello? Miss? Are you okay?" The pony turned his way and said with a sparse and dry tone, "Help… Help us." Desert galloped over to her to see what had happened to her. There were cuts and bruises over her body and she needed medical attention immediately.

"Goodness miss what happen?" Desert was shocked at what had happened to the old mare.

"They… they took everything. I barely made it… they came from everywhere," her voice was weak and fragile.

"Where did you come from? Who are they?" Desert was sure she wasn't going to survive much longer.

"Hoofington. They're planning to take over Equestria- you need to run."

Desert was worried about this but at the moment he needed to take the mare to the hospital. He carried her back into Ponyville where the doctors were able to put her back into stable condition. However he did not tell of the invading force to anypony; he knew this was what he was destined to do.

Hoofington, according to the map, was about two hours travel away from Ponyville. Desert estimated with an army traveling it would take close to half a day since armies had to trek slower than a normal pace. There was no time to waste- Desert galloped on the path to Hoofington in order to stop the force before it ravaged anymore of Equestria.

As Desert made his way closer and closer to Hoofington, the signs of destruction became more and more prevalent. Homes trashed, fires smoldering, this truly was a catastrophe. The sign welcoming ponies into Hoofington was ripped to bits and the community looked just as bad. Droves of troops were camped around the town and some were keeping watch. Desert wasn't sure how to get into the town without raising the alarm and getting caught. Desert slid behind a tree and waited for some of the troops on watch to clear the area; he then cautiously trotted over and hid behind a house. Desert needed to find the command center so he could take down whoever was in charge of this horrid army.

Just then, Desert was spotted. One of the soldiers noticed him up against the home and was shouting at other troops to catch him. Desert galloped as fast as he could but was cut off by a squad of soldiers- he was surrounded. His heart was pumping so fast because he knew he would probably not live to see another day; more soldiers circled in around him and it felt just like the night he was attacked by the Changelings. All of the sudden the troops opened up for somepony; in walked in a truly daunting figure.

He was big, stern and cold- he had a dark blue coat with a black mane and dark eyes. He had the jacket with the insignia of a high general and had a sword on his side.

"Now what may bring you here my trouble making friend? Just stop by and visit the lovely town of Hoofington?" he said with a stern yet sarcastic tone.

Desert didn't really know how to respond because he knew whatever he said would have no matter in whether he would live or die- his fate was already sealed.

"Come now boy you must have a voice. Speak loudly so everyone can hear!"

Desert opened his mouth but was too afraid to say a word.

"I said SPEAK!" the general's booming voice echoed through the whole town it seemed. Desert cringed at the intensity of the shout.

"I came here because I heard what you did to Hoofington and what your plans were. I came to put an end to your path of destruction."

The entire legion laughed except for the general. "Oh a hero I see? Think you could just trot over here and take out a whole army? You truly are the most pathetic attempt I've ever seen to stop me. I hope you enjoy death because by the end of the night you'll be begging for it."

End of Chapter 7

Chapter 8: The Great Escape

Desert was grabbed by multiple soldiers and was taken into a prison-like structure. He was then met by a group of soldiers who were there to torture Desert. Desert quickly kicked one and punched another but Desert was hit unconscious by another in the back of the head. Desert awoke with a throbbing head and was chained up against a wall. One pony was in the cell with him.

"Oh good, you're awake, now the fun can start," the soldier said menacingly.

Desert saw the tools he had and knew it was about to get extremely bad. He pulled at the chains but even with his strength it was no use. His heart began to pump faster and faster and suddenly a miracle happened. Like the night on the plateau, his cutie mark began to glow. Power surged through him and Desert began to feel it. He ripped the chains right out of the stone and stared at the soldier. He then punched the soldier against the wall leaving the soldier unconscious. Desert ripped open the bars and galloped into the camp looking for a command center.

He saw what looked like a home base and guessed it was where he could find the general. He busted open the doors and saw the general sitting in a throne in the back of the place. Every soldier stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the intruder.

"Well, well, well. It seems as though we have a very special guest in our midst! I thought you were just another vigilante on the quest for good but apparently I have been mistaken!" The general said with a smirk.

"I came here to end all this and I'll die trying to finish my destiny!" Desert had rage pulsing through his veins.

"As you wish."

The soldiers in the base crowded around Desert. Desert was not fearful at all and was ready for this fight. He had prepared all his life for this moment and he knew if he was to die tonight, he was still a hero.

The first few came at Desert with spears yet Desert dodged them and punched them with full force. They went flying and smacked the walls of the building. The other soldiers were stunned by the amount of force he possessed. The general raised attention to this and was surprised as well. Then more soldiers attacked Desert, this time one cut Desert on the side. The pain seared through him yet he remained focused on the battle. He hit away the troops and continued the fight. One by one, two by two, three by three the soldiers fell against Desert's might.

"ENOUGH!" The general was now furious that his soldiers couldn't deal with this one pony. The general hoped down and trotted over to Desert who was now becoming tired from all the fighting.

"If you want something done right," the general pulled his sword from its sheath, "do it yourself."

Desert lunged at the general yet the general evaded his attempt and actually cut Desert on his back. Desert cringed at the sheer amount of pain that had just been inflicted on him.

"Quitting so soon? You barely have begun to witness pain!"

Desert gritted his teeth and took another shot at him but to no avail. Time and time again Desert was just too slow to keep up with the general; he knew the general had superior fighting training and could anticipate Desert's every move. Desert had a plan though, but it was risky. The general was coming in for another strike yet Desert moved back. Then another, and another yet Desert kept moving back. Finally Desert was up against a wall; the general smiled at the trapped pony. The general raised his sword when Desert hit the wall as hard as he could with his hind legs.

The whole building shook and the rafters began to fall. The force at which Desert had hit was enough to make the building quake. The injured soldiers in the building began to limp out of it. The general became infuriated and was about to strike yet Desert had turned around and kicked him. The blowback force was so powerful the general flew thirty feet before tumbling to the ground. Now that the general was taken care of, Desert needed to get out and fast. Desert quickly galloped out and watched the building topple over creating a huge plume of dust and debris. The huge implosion created a perfect diversion for Desert to sneak out of Hoofington.

By the time Desert had safely made his way out of Hoofington the sunrise had started. With his adrenalin wearing off and his heart beat back to normal, Desert could feel the full extent of the pain caused by the cuts from the soldiers and the general. The pain from the cuts was so severe he couldn't gallop back to Ponyville to alert anypony of what had happened. He guessed the disorganization caused by the command center implosion should give the rest of Equestria another day or so to become prepared for the fight that was knocking on their doorstep.

Desert arrived back in Ponyville and immediately went to Sweet Apple Acres despite the medical attention he needed. He rushed in the farm house where he saw the apple family crowding around AJ. AJ was crying softly and was holding the note in her hand.

"Ah know he had an important life but ah thought that life was here, with me, with us." Her voice was so sad and upset Desert couldn't bare hearing anymore of it.

"It is." Desert came over to the family with his head held high.

"Desert! Yer sides and back! What happened to you?" AJ said with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"It's nothing. However there is something very important we need to warn all of Ponyville and Equestria about."

"Well what is it?"

"There is an army that is planning to ravage and take over all of Equestria. They have already taken over Hoofington and sadly I don't believe anypony escaped from the town before they took it over. Nevertheless, we still have time to warn everywhere else so that they can prepare for the next assault the army will lead."

"Ah can tell Twilight who will inform Princess Celestia about this," AJ said.

"Ah can tell ponies around town to get ready and prepare," Apple Bloom said.

"Me too! I'll make sure them ponies don't lay a hoof in Ponyville!" said Granny Smith.

Then it's settled; we've got to help Equestria survive this and bring a stop to the army's conquest! The ponies headed out and now the clock was ticking.

End of Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Rally Cry

Desert had gone over to the hospital where his wounds were addressed immediately; the nurses and doctors were able to stitch up the cuts and put cream over them to ease the pain. AJ had told Twilight of the matter and a message was sent directly to Celestia about the incoming army. Celestia then sent messages all over Equestria to inform ponies that there was a grave threat coming and that the need to prepare for it was high. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith were able to tell much of Ponyville and the fortification process had begun.

By days end much of Ponyville was either ready for battle or could stand against an attack; Celestia and Luna had agreed on a strategic attack tomorrow in order to drive out the invaders. It had seemed as though Desert had successfully prepared and saved Equestria which what could have been a monumental catastrophe. However, that night Desert had unaccounted for one last detail- one that would prove to be a grave mistake.

It was quiet out back in Sweet Apple Acres- the only sounds were of crickets chirping and some birds singing their last songs of the day. Desert was on the front porch watching the sunset and finally easing his sore body and soul. AJ trotted over to him and sat next to him; she was so glad he didn't end up leaving like the note had said.

"Ah'm really glad you didn't leave. Ah would have been so upset for losing you."

"To be honest I cried when I wrote that letter. I love you Applejack and I don't want to say good bye to you ever again; I don't think my heart could take it."

AJ began to tear up and hugged Desert; they looked each other in the eyes and it felt the same as it did two months ago when Desert first looked into AJ's emerald green eyes.

"If we do have to fight thayt army thayt's coming, all I hope for is that you'll be safe Applejack."

"Don't say thayt, we'll both be fine." The couple hugged once more and went inside the farm house to settle down for the night. However this night would not end with sleep.

There were a couple ponies given the responsibility to watch over Ponyville and make sure there was no sign of incoming troops. Something had appeared on the horizon- it was hard to make out at first yet as it approached the ponies knew what it was. The town alarm sounded as the ponies went through the town alerting everypony to get ready. Not soon after this the news of incoming troops had reached Sweet Apple Acres. AJ awoke first and got Desert along with the rest of the family up. AJ, Desert and Big Mac ran out of the farm house with what they would use as weapons against the troops.

The family made their way to Ponyville Square where the whole town had quickly assembled in order to ward off the invaders. Desert was still wondering how the army had recovered so fast even after their general had been killed. However now was not the time to think about these things- it was was time for battle. Then something strange occurred; instead of charging, the incoming army halted and waited for a minute or so. Then in marched the general- his body cut and bruised to a high degree yet he was still standing.

"Come out here Desert Heat; don't be a coward!" he shouted with an enraged look on his face.

Desert walked out in front of all the other ponies in Ponyville and said, "I'm right here."

The general grinned angrily at the sight of the one whom single-handedly defeated him and many of his troops.

"I bet you're wondering how I found you here. Well let me tell you. Last night when you pulled your little escapade of heroism you forgot your packs outside of Hoofington. When I recovered and saw that it was your packs and where you were living, I just couldn't resist making sure you and your town never recovered."

"Well that's just too bad because you'll never defeat the town of Ponyville!"

The many ponies behind him began to grit their teeth and become ready for battle.

"I guess we'll just have to see about that, shall we?" The general turned towards his troops and let out the word that would start it all. "CHARGE!" And with that the battle had begun.

End of Chapter 9

Chapter 10: A Hero is Lost

The battle had begun and surprisingly enough the town of Ponyville was putting up a good fight against the soldiers; even with the makeshift weapons they still could hold the town. However Desert was sure the troops would be much more confused and in disarray if they didn't have their general to lead them. Desert searched through the battle but couldn't find him at all- then suddenly he took a blow from the back. Desert landed on the dirt with a heavy thud and was unsure and what had just happened. He turned around and saw the general standing right above him ready to stab his sword into him. Desert quickly rolled over and avoided this and got back up on his hooves.

"You think you can defeat me this easily boy?" The general took another swing and cut Desert on the cheek.

"You don't deserve to see another day!" Desert shouted as he tried to punch the general. The general stepped around him and punched Desert in the back. Then it happened.

Desert felt the cold steel through him- it was as if ice had penetrated his body. Desert immediately had trouble breathing and couldn't speak.

"With all due respect my friend, I believe you're the one who will never see another." This was it; Desert could feel the life being drained from him. The sky grew dark as he slowly passed out.

Big Mac had seen what happened and immediately kicked the general in the face. The general was rendered unconscious while Big Mac picked up Desert and galloped as fast as he could to the hospital. The doctors and nurses looked at Desert and were appalled at the sight. The sword had gone through the bottom part of his lung and Desert was losing blood fast. The doctors and nurses got right to work but the chance at Desert living wasn't in good odds.

The battle ended with Ponyville fighting off the invaders and making them retreat back to Hoofington where they were then attacked by a huge assault led by Celestia and Luna. Equestria had been saved and if it weren't for Desert the outcome could have been much more horrific and tragic. AJ had heard of what happened to Desert and immediately went over to see whether or not her love had passed on.

"Where is he? Where is he?" AJ was frantically asking the staff. One of the staff pointed to a room down the hall which AJ soon galloped into. AJ nearly started bawling at the sight; Desert was in critical condition and it didn't look like he would survive to see another sunset. AJ couldn't speak a word, only tears could show her pain. Not long after, her friends Rainbow, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie all showed up to offer support to the mare would was wounded the most from the battle.

"Ah can't believe this has happened to him. He didn't deserve this- he was the kindest soul and such a loving stallion." AJ placed her hoof over Desert's heart and felt the light beat that seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. Finally, the beat stopped. AJ looked up and saw his heart monitor had gone flat.

"No. NO!" AJ cried as hard as she ever had when she saw this. The rest of the ponies couldn't believe this either. Desert had finally passed on to the next life. AJ cried so much she had no tears left to shed by the next day. Everypony grieved over the soul that had saved their town and possibly Equestria. There was a funeral held in the traditional style of the Jaca Navarra and the body was dressed and laid to rest. There was a dark cloud of sadness over Ponyville for what seemed like an eternity.

Two months after Desert's death AJ was looking through her room and the things Desert left behind. She looked under a shelf and saw an old wooden box; she opened it and was instantly brought to tears by what she saw. Inside the box was a note written by Desert and was intended for AJ. It read:

_Dear Applejack,_

_I know times now are tough and the future of Ponyville is uncertain but through it all just always remember I'll be there for you. When I started my journey I didn't know who I was or my special purpose in life. I went around the world aimlessly yet when I saw you I knew I had found it. You and your family are the greatest ponies I have ever met and I know my ultimate destiny is to be with you and stay and help run Sweet Apple Acres. In all the long days I worked I never grimaced or fatigued because I knew this was the life I was born to live. You and your family mean everything to me and I couldn't imagine life without you all. If I don't make it another day I hope you know I'll always watch over you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Desert Heat_

It was the note Desert Heat had prepared because he realized he had left his pack at Hoofington and he knew the army would come to Ponyville for him. AJ read the note to her family and friends; they tried to ease the pain on AJ's heart but it took some time before she fully recovered.

Another week had passed and AJ was feeling a bit on the down side. She talked to her friends and they were all always supportive to her. AJ knew she had great friends and could tell them anything. However instead of emotional pain today it was a physical one. She was experiencing some pain in her stomach region. She also had vomited a couple days in a row and was wondering if it may have been a bad meal or an illness she had gotten. Her friends couldn't come up with an answer since no outbreaks of illnesses had occurred recently and the likelihood of a bad meal in Ponyville was slim. She finally decided to go to the doctor and get it checked out. The doctors and nurses were awe struck at the results. They called her into the waiting room and told her something that would change her life forever. She didn't have stomach problems, she was pregnant.


End file.
